Le murmure de la liberté
by The-song-of-Freedom
Summary: Après la mort de sa mère, Amy reprend peu à peu vie. Tout le monde la pousse à croire qu'elle a hérité le don de sa mère, en particulier Ty le nouveau palefrenier. Qui va-t-elle finir par croire ?


Bonjour ;D !

Donc voila le premier chapitre de ma fiction Heartland ^^ ! Je m'excuse si je reprends quelques petits détails de la série et aussi pour les fautes. Si quelqu'un en voit, qu'il puisse si il le souhaite me le dire avec gentillesse ^^ Tout les personnages appartiennent à Lauren Brooks ainsi qu'à la série Heartland. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire :)

Bisous

The-Song-Of-Freedom

* * *

**Chapitre_ 1_**

La jeune femme blonde galopait depuis un bon moment dans les plaines avec son étalon noir. Elle voulait à tout prix sortir de l'ambiance du Ranch. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Amy subissait toutes sortes de pressions. Lou devait être surement en chemin depuis quelques heures. La jeune blonde s'arrêta sur une des immenses collines et regarda la vue qui s'offrait à elle : Quelques arbres étaient plantés si et la et de nombreuses collines étaient apparentes. La jeune femme soupira puis tira légèrement sur les rênes pour se diriger vers la gauche et se mit en route de nouveau pour rentrer au ranch. Arrivée une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle descendit rapidement de Spartan et prit les rênes à une main pour le rentrer dans l'écurie. Elle retira la selle du pur-sang et la posa sur un support en bois. Spartan tourna sa tête et regarda la jeune femme. Elle sourit doucement et s'approcha de lui afin de lui déposer un baiser sur le toupet. Elle lui retira aussi le filet et le rentra dans son box. Elle se posta sur la porte et l'observa. Ce cheval était le seul qui le comprenait, le seul souvenir de sa mère. Une larme coula rapidement sur sa joue. Amy avait beaucoup de mal à croire que sa mère ne passerait plus la porte de l'écurie, qu'elle ne soignerait plus les chevaux à problèmes avec sa fille. Amy avait peur, peur que la situation change. Elle sentit un bras par-dessus son épaule et releva la tête. Son grand père était à côté d'elle. Il arborait toujours la même moustache ainsi que le même chapeau de cow-boy. Il avait un petit sourire naturel. Amy ne put qu'esquisser un sourire. Jack lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe avant de prendre un outil posé sur une des vielles caisses en bois. La jeune blonde le regarda avant de sortir de l'écurie à son tour. A ce moment, une voiture noire se gara dans la grande place qui se trouvait devant le ranch. Une jeune femme brune en sortit, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Elle descendit quelques bagages et salua le chauffeur. Amy regarda la jeune femme : Ce n'était autre que sa sœur.

Lou soupira. Son vol avait duré quelques heures et le voyage en voiture avait été épouvantable. Elle saisit les poignets de ses bagages et s'avança vers la maison principale. Elle était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle poussa la porte et arriva au niveau de la cuisine : Vers la droite se trouvait l'évier où un peu de vaisselle sale trainait. Une tasse de café à moitié vide était présente sur la table placée au milieu de la pièce. Lou baissa les épaules, déjà fatiguée par le travail qui l'attendait. Elle retira son manteau et l'accrocha vite fait au porte manteau. Elle s'avança dans la cuisine et récupéra la tasse afin de la mettre dans l'évier. Elle remplit l'évier et commença à laver une assiette. Elle releva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle aperçut Jack et sourit doucement :

- Grand père !

- Lou, tu es déjà en train de faire la vaisselle ? Tu n'aurais pas du

- Grand père, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne l'aurais pas fait de suite !

Jack sourit doucement et prit une tasse dans un des meubles avant de se servir du café. Il s'assit doucement et regarda la jeune brune :

- Où est Amy ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était à l'écurie -Il haussa les épaules- Et toi ? Que racontes-tu de New York ? Tu es toujours avec ton petit ami New-Yorkais ?

- Hum ... D'accord ! Oui et il s'appelle Karl grand père !

La jeune femme rit légèrement avec Jack. Ce que cela pouvait faire du bien de rire un peu. Lou avait un peu de mal à croire à la mort de sa mère mais elle tenait le coup. Elle avait fini de laver les assiettes et fut surprise de voir Jack prendre une serviette pour essuyer la vaisselle. Elle sourit et monta ses valises. Elle connaissait le couloir par cœur et entra dans sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé, la décoration était toujours la même. Elle posa ses valises sur le sol et descendit les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers l'écurie et trouva rapidement sa sœur.

Amy voyant sa sœur entrer dans la maison, retourna dans l'écurie. Elle en avait profité pour s'occuper de Pégase, le cheval de son père mais que sa mère avait récupérer. Amy n'avait connu son père et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir le connaitre. Des bruits de talons la firent sursauter. Elle se tourna et aperçu sa sœur. Lou lui sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle :

-Amy ! Comme je suis contente de te voir

-Oui, moi aussi

Lou fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa sœur était en colère contre elle, ou du moins elle le semblait. La jeune femme s'avança vers sa petite sœur qui était partit devant le box de Spartan :

- Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ?

- Pourquoi est tu revenue Lou ?

- Pour m'occuper du ranch, pour toi et grand père !

- Ce n'était pas la peine Lou ! Nous nous en sortons très bien comme ça

- Amy ... Je suis désolée,

La jeune blonde releva la tête vers elle. Pouvait-elle vraiment en vouloir à sa sœur ? Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était en colère contre elle. Amy soupira quelques instants et Lou partit doucement, laissant sa sœur dans la grande écurie. Elle savait les quelques raisons qui poussaient sa sœur à être en colère contre elle. Elle rentra dans la maison et s'affaira au repas du soir.

Amy commença à nourrir les chevaux et s'arrêta devant le box de Pégase. L'équidé blanc ne mangeait presque pas. La jeune femme lui caressa doucement le toupet. Elle retourna dans la maison, accrocha son manteau et s'installa à la table à coté de Jack. Elle lui sourit doucement puis regarda sa sœur apporter le diner. Le début du repas se passait silencieusement quand Lou agita sa fourchette dans l'air, comme à son habitude :

- Grand père, j'ai regardé dans les papiers de maman... Beaucoup de factures ont été impayées et je ne sais même pas l'état des finances, je vais à la banque demain

- Tu as fait quoi ? s'écria Amy. Lou tu n'as pas le droit de revenir et de faire comme si maman n'avait jamais été la

- Amy ! rétorqua Jack

La jeune femme était déjà à l'étage ayant claquée la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'allongea et prit son oreiller dans ses mains. Elle soupira légèrement et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Lou ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'Amy. Voyant que celle-ci dormait, elle referma doucement la porte et rejoignit sa chambre.


End file.
